Dar Garron, Cleric of a Strength God
submitted by thorscipher_mason@yahoo.com Dar Garron Male Human Cleric 4 Chaotic Good Medium Humanoid Deity's Portfolio: Strength and Competition Init: +0; Senses: Listen +3, Spot +3 Languages: Common, Celestian, Terran AC 19, Touch 11, flatfooted 19 :+1 Half-Plate with Masterwork Armor Spikes, Amulet of Natural Armor +1 HP: 27 (4d8+4) Fort: +5 Ref: +1 Will: +7 Speed 20 feet Melee Masterwork Cold Iron Heavy Mace +6 (1d8+3(x2)) :Unarmed Strike +6 (1d3+3(x2)) Ranged Javelin +3 (1d6+3(x2)) Range 30 feet. Base Attack +3 Grapple +11 Ability Bonuses Str +3 Dex +0 Con +1 Int +2 Wis +3 Cha +0 Feats:Improved Unarmed Strike, Improved Grapple, Brew Potion :Instead of brewing potions as normal, Dar’s potions take the form of a stick of wood of various thickness. The sticks require a Strength check (DC 10 + level of spell) to break and free the spell incorporated into the stick. Those of strong body shall be rewarded. Skills (Armor check penalties included) :Appraise +3, Appraise Armor +5, Balance -7, Concentration +5, Craft: Armorer +10, Craft: Weaponsmith +5, Heal +7, Hide -7, Knowledge: Religeon +4, Knowledge: Local +3, Move Silently -7, Profession: Armorer +4, Search +3, Spellcraft +8, Swim -11 Equipment: :+1 Half-Plate Mail with Masterwork Armor Spikes, Amulet of Natural Armor +1, Masterwork Cold Iron Heavy Mace, 5 Javelins, Silver Holy Symbol, Backpack, Waterskin, Bedroll, Sack, 5 Tindertwigs, Pouch, Masterwork Artisan Tools (Armorer/Weaponsmith), 4 Flasks of Holy Water, 2 Flasks of Silversheen, 3 Potions of Bulls Strength(See note on potions above), 2 Potions of Cure Moderate Wounds Class and Race Features Aura – You have a particularly powerful aura of good and chaos (see the detect evil spell for details). Spells - The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against your spells is 13+ spell level. In addition to other spells, you choose one spell from one of your two domains to cast per day. Domains and Domain Powers - Your two domains are Strength and Competition Strength Domain Power – Once per day for one round, you gain an enhancement bonus to Strength equal to your Cleric level. (+4 to Strength, +2 Strength bonus) Competition Domain Power – +1 on all opposed tests Domain Spells – Enlarge Person: Humanoid creature doubles in size. Remove Fear: Suppresses fear or gives +4 on saves against fear for one subject + one per four levels. Spells Per Day-''' Level 0 – 5, Level 1 – 4+1, Level 2 – 3+1 '''Spontaneous Casting – You can channel stored spell energy into healing spells that the cleric did not prepare ahead of time. The cleric can “lose” any prepared spell that is not a domain spell in order to cast any cure spell of the same spell level or lower (a cure spell is any spell with “cure” in its name). 'Turn or Rebuke Undead -' Any cleric, regardless of alignment, has the power to affect undead creatures by channeling the power of his faith through his holy symbol .You may attempt to turn undead 3 times per day. Background Dar grew up an orphan and was apprenticed to the town’s blacksmith at an early age. The smith saw great potential in the young man, and was not to be disappointed. While other apprentices were content with horseshoes and other tools, Dar would spend his free time with scraps of steel, hammering out plates of protective metal. As a boy, Dar was exceedingly athletic. Days of swinging a hammer or pumping bellows in the forge build rock hard muscle and sinew. Other boys would challenge Dar in wrestling competitions but none could best the muscular lad. Dar took it all with a quiet humbleness, often pointing out a better way for his opponent to keep a hold of him, but always besting them in the end. When Dar was 14, a man appeared at the smithy, challenging Dar to a wrestling match. The man was in his late 30’s, salt and pepper growing into his dark hair and beard. The man was as good tempered as Dar was, and just as muscular. The two wrestled for several minutes, drawing a small crowd from the town. After an hour, the older man smiled and mentioned it was time for his supper, immediately pinning the young wrestler. Offering the young lad a hand up, the older man smiled and produced the holy symbol of the God of Strength and Competition from his discarded tunic. That evening, Dar packed his meager belongings, said farewell to the smith and other apprentices, and followed the priest of strength back to the temple. Category:CR 4 Category:Cleric Category:Human